Invincible City
by xMalloryXHeartsxLoganXLermanx
Summary: Oneshot. Fang has some disturbing news and, once again, Max is left with that same freaking question. Can I handle it? Fax.. :


**A/N Yo, wassup. Fang here. One of my best normal friends, Mallory, wrote this down for your pleasure. She won't let me read it, but I think it's probably good. Hint, hint. I have also noticed that it is marked Hurt/Comfort so if I start crying in here, please understand that this is fiction. Like I would ever **_**cry. **_**That's become more of Max's thing. Kay, now you can read the story.**

** Peace out.**

** -Fang**

* * *

Hi. My name's Max. I'm fourteen, along with Iggy and Fang. I'm a _girl. _Nudge is around eleven. Gazzy is eight.. I think. And Angel is either six or seven. According to Angel, she's seven. According to me, she's still six.

Umm---let's see.. I have wings.

Yes, _wings._

You see there's this place called the School---aka: Hell--- where these insanely insane scientists decided, _Hey, let's graft wings onto an innocent child._

Okay, maybe it's not that simple: Apparently, before we (the flock and I) were born (not out of test tubes), they (the mad hatters at the School) mixed our (the flock again) human genes with a bird's. Lovely.

And now, we are 2 percent avian. Just peachy.

I will now take a moment to explain my "family." We are _not _related, except for Angel and the Gasman---don't ask why he's called the Gasman.

Nudge is African American and has the biggest freaking motormouth on the planet.

Iggy is blind thanks to the whitecoats trying to enhance his night vision. Ig's very good at the blind thing too. _Very _good. Wouldn't even know he _was _blind. Well, except for those very rare moments. Those once-in-a-million-years moments.

Gazzy is... Gazzy. A cute little eight-year-old who can mimic voices and, well, you might can guess his other little ability.

Angel, sweet, sweet mind-reading Angel. Not only can she read minds but she can also breathe underwater and talk to fish.

I don't know why she would need those abilities; we are very rarely in water. That's just not our thing. We tend to stay _above _ground.

Fang and I can breathe underwater, too. Through our handy little gills. Weird, right? And this brings me back to---

Fang.

Hmmm, what to say?

He can blend into his surroundings. Sorta like a chameleon. A chameleon with wings, gills, and raging hormones, that is. And sometimes, I think it's hard being _me._

What's worse is he doesn't even talk about it! Strong and silent.

He also has a blog, a stupid blog. A stupid blog that saved our lives once but, whatever. Don't ask.

Yet, somehow, this mutant freak seems to have fallen for me. Max, believe it or not.

And both of our raging hormones make our life so dang difficult sometimes.

Take this morning for example.

I wake up as usual. And Iggy wakes up, later. Followed by Gazzy, Angel, then Nudge because she has trouble waking up. Fang does who-knows-what until he's hungry and then Iggy makes breakfast.

Please no comments on the blind guy cooking.

After breakfast, Iggy sluggishly walks back to his makeshift bedroom and Gazzy and Nudge crank up the TV. Angel soon starts to talk to her stuffed bear, Celeste the Second---due to the fact we kinda lost the first one in NYC.

So Fang suggests we take a walk. How nice.

We stop at a clear, blue lake and Fang starts skipping stones, sending ripples through the water.

After a minute, I start helping him look for flat rocks.

"Max," Fang says quietly.

I look up, pausing my game of Find a Rock in a Haystack. "Yes?"

"I heard something from the CSM- from Brigid."

_Oh, God. Here we go._

"She thinks someone might be after me. You know, they want to kill me. Which might be hard, since I'm so good at fighting and all---"

I rolled my eyes.

"But, something she said bothered me."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "And what would that be?"

He cleared his throat and looked down. "They know that you'd risk your life for me and they figure that if they--- try to hurt me then you'll pretty much do anything."

"Your point?" This wasn't new. Everyone knew I would die for him, and vice-versa.

"Don't do it," Fang muttered.

Startled, I looked up. "Don't do what?"

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm a big boy and you can't look after me. If they kidnap me or anything like that, don't come after me, don't try to save me. I'm begging you, Max." He sat down and closed his eyes, setting his face in his hands. "And Angel said that they would come for me. They would get me, too."

I clenched my jaw. "No, they won't. I won't let them."

He sighed. "That's the thing. You _have _to let them."

"I don't _have _to do anything."

"Max!" he said, raising his voice louder than usual.

I flinched, knowing where this conversation was headed. In the wrong way, as always.

"How would Angel even know this?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

I hoped Angel couldn't see the future now. One day, she might just rule the world if she keeps gaining all of these powers.

Biting my lip, I swallowed. "When would they come?"

Fang stared at his shoes.

"Fang?"

He lifted his head up, shakily, and then he shook it in frustration. "Really soon. I wanted to come here, just-- just in case---"

Then, I kissed him. I put so much passion in that kiss, I thought I might explode.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. He traced a finger down my neck and rubbed circles on my back.

We might've kissed for hours before I had to breathe.

Fang smiled weakly. "Was that supposed to be a goodbye kiss?" And you won't believe what happened then. I actually saw a tear slide down his cheek. He was either afraid, which wasn't likely, or maybe he just really did love me like Angel always said. Maybe he doesn't want to leave me.

I hugged him, hard. "No, it wasn't a goodbye kiss because you're _not _leaving."

Just like that, fierce determination took over my sadness and I helped him up off the ground.

Soon, we'd find out what a _real _fight to the death was.

Max Ride is back from Crybaby Town and she's ready to take on Invincible City.

Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started back to our "home."

But, trust me on this, stories don't end with a disappointing death scene.

Otherwise, people wouldn't bother to read them.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, it was just a small oneshot about Max and Fang and their **_**daily **_**struggles. **

** Fax all the way!! Lol.. :)**

** I can't WAIT for Fang---the book--- to come out in... March, is it?**

** Eeeeeeppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Anyway, peace out, peeps!!**

** ~MHLL**


End file.
